haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Ganthier
Ganthier (Kreyol: Gantye) is a commune in the Western Department of Haiti. Incorporated in 1926, it is located within Croix-des-Bouquets Arrondissement and the Lake Azuei subregion of the Greater Port-au-Prince metropolitan area. Ganthier is home to a considerable amount of land grading into Lake Azuei. The town is on the DR-Haiti border and is a border town with Jimaní, DR. About The town of Ganthier is one of several tourist-oriented places in Haiti which caters to visitors. The town has great amenities to offer to tourists. It is known for the production of Haiti arts such as crafts, handiworks and others. It also features a tourist shop where people can buy souvenirs. Ecotourists are also fond of Ganthier's environs, as well as the l'étang Saumâtre located nearby. With an estimated population of 62,534 in 2015, Ganthier ranks 35th out of 145 communes in population (11th in the Western Department). History On December 20, 1869, at sunset, President Salnave, fleeing the triumphant Cacos revolution in Port-au-Prince, arrived at Ganthier, heading for Port-au-Prince. The town of Ganthier was previously a district. After being split from Thomazeau by the decree of October 18, 1913, residents voted in favor of adopting a charter to transition 1926 and the settlement was granted municipal status. Geography Ganthier is a small hamlet well-stocked with thatched houses. It is located at 18.5324° N, 72.0661° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 496.11 square kilometers (191.55 square miles), of which 306.50 km² (62%) is suburban, 187.19 km² (38%) is rural, and 2.42 km² (>1%) is urban. Ganthier is the 8th largest municipality in Haiti by land area. It is bordered by the town of Thomazeau on the north, the Independencia Province town of Jimaní, DR on the east, the town of Fonds-Verrettes on the southeast, and the city of Croix-des-Bouquets on the west. Ganthier has five communal sections and a district. It is coastal, its terrain consists of plains and its climate is hot. Its inhabitants are called Ganthiérois. Demography , Haiti.]] Neighborhoods Economy At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the municipality of Ganthier is deprived of it. Eight building materials, over 100 food supply centers, over forty shops, twenty-eight depots, two private morgues, two gas stations, two pharmacies , and two dry cleaning form the economic and commercial establishments of the commune of Ganthier. Infrastructure Transportation Another good thing is the condition of roads in Ganthier. The roads are basically in good condition. Even during rainy season, the roads can be traveled on. The only problem is that some parts of the city are dirt roads and others have potholes. But all in all, the city's road construction is way better than in other towns. Air travel may also pose difficulties to tourists, but the international airport in Port-au-Prince is a 25-kilometer drive. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality of Ganthier. There are a few private kindergartens and at the primary level, 7 public, numerous private and two congregational schools were inventoried in the commune. There are also six secondary schools including one public and five private and five vocational schools. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Ganthier. A group of medical staff- doctors, nurses, auxiliaries, certified matrons and a laboratory technician provide the health service of the municipality of Ganthier. Utilities For water availability, the town of Ganthier has a river, eight springs, fifteen wells and public fountain. The commune of Ganthier is not electrified. Security For the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, it has a police station in town, a sub-police station in Malpasse, a court of peace and a registry office. Culture Religion On the side of religion, eighty-one temples were listed in the commune of Ganthier. The Baptist churches are the most numerous, fifteen in total. Organizations The town's primary NGO is FONHDAD, Fondation Haïtienne de Développement Agricole Durable (Haitian Foundation for Sustainable Agricultural Development). Communication At the time of the inventory, Ganthier had no telephone, no radio station, no newspaper / magazine, nor television station. Leisure As for Leisure, the commune of Ganthier has two libraries. It has no museum, no theater and movie theater. Football is the sport practiced in the municipality on unsuitable spaces. Three night clubs operating on Saturdays and Sundays and seven gaguères were also listed in the municipality. It should be noted the existence of a place of visit and prayer (Calvaire Miracle) and a place of relaxation (Source Zabette) in the town. In addition to the regular tourists flocking the city are the pilgrims who arrive every year. Thousands of natives and pilgrims come to Ganthier to visit a holy site called the Calvaire Miracle. Most of the pilgrims are Catholic and Vodun followers who pray and wish to get rid of their problems and start a new life. In order to signify the challenges and burden they carry, the pilgrims hold stones over their heads. Michael Vedrine Category:Croix-des-Bouquets Arrondissement Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Communes with 3 neighbors Category:Border Town Category:Tourism Category:Route Nationale 8 Category:Route Deparmentale 801